Maldito Parvus Bonus
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slash - Severus tendrá que soportar a un bebé muy particular y Harry estará más pendiente del infante que de su pareja ¿Quien ganará, Sev? ¿Tú o el bebé?
1. Chapter 1

**Maldito Parvus Bonus**

**Resumen: **Severus tendrá que soportar a un bebé muy particular y Harry estará más pendiente del infante que de su pareja ¿Quien ganara Sev? ¿Tú o el bebé?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **1/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**1º Capítulo**

Llegó rápidamente a la mansión, el llamado de Remus era alarmante.

_—_Señor Snape, señor _—_le saludó muy educadamente el elfo de la familia, o por lo menos uno de ellos _—. E_l amo Remus lo espera en el despacho, señor _—_le indicó formalmente.

Severus se dirigió al despacho en forma presurosa sin saber que podía encontrar en su interior.

El mensaje era corto y muy poco detallado

"_Severus:_

_Necesito ayuda con tu ahijado._

_Remus."_

Lo único que le dejaba claro es que Draco estaba involucrado en el asunto.

Llegó a la puerta y tomó aire, para luego entrar con la mayor serenidad que tenía.

Todas las cosas terribles y catastróficas que se le pudieron pasar por la cabeza en algún momento, no tenían comparación con lo que encontró allí.

Remus estaba en el suelo del despacho, mientras los mellizos, entiéndase por Lucían y Cristina, jugaban con él. En si el cuadro era relativamente normal. Siempre que venía a la mansión Malfoy, se encontraba con el mismo espectáculo, eso quiere decir, Remus jugando con los bebés de dos años que tenía con Lucius.

Algo si afectaba el habitual paisaje.

Remus tenía sentado entre las piernas a otro niño, de a lo más un año, quizás menos, y al igual que los mellizos tenía el cabello de un incomparable rubio y los ojos celestes.

Extrañamente le recordó a Draco cuando era un bebé, pero desechó ese pensamiento, ya que el bebé que hora cargaba Remus, era tranquilo y sonreía por los juegos con los mellizos. Muy diferente a Draco en su época, era el niño mas malcriado que podía existir, siempre tenía un berrinche preparado para cuando no le daban lo que él quería.

_—_ ¡Oh, Severus, que bueno que llegaste! _—L_e dijo, completamente alterado y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

_—_ ¿Qué fue lo que hizo Draco, esta vez? _—L_e preguntó, resignado a saber que esa criatura, que ahora estiraba los brazos para que lo cargara, era uno de los motivos _—_No me digas que Draco estaba embarazado y parió, justo ahora que Lucius no está _—_dedujo al ver el parecido con su ahijado y tomando en cuenta que estaba de pareja del pulgoso de Black, bien que podían haber olvidado el hechizo anticonceptivo y Draco salió premiado.

_—_No, no fue eso _—_le dijo entregándole al bebé, muy a la resistencia que ponía el moreno _—, _de hecho fue culpa de Draco _—_lo invitó a sentarse _—_y también mi culpa _—_eso extrañó al moreno que trataba de dejar al niño en el suelo, pero el bebé sólo reía y alejaba sus pequeños piecitos, para no tocar el piso.

_—_Entonces dime que fue lo que pasó _—_ahora si que no le gustaba la expresión culpable en el rostro del oji miel.

_—_Hace días que estaba vigilando a Draco cuando le decía que cuidara un rato a los bebés _—_empezó a contarle y mientras restregaba sus manos _—_siempre me extrañó que Lucían y Cristina se quedaran tan tranquilos con Draco. Así que asumí que los hechizaba para que estuvieran dormidos o algo así, por lo que antes de pedirle que los cuidara…

_—_Lanzaste un campo de protección _—_adivinó el moreno.

_—_Sí, lo hice y me escondí en la habitación para sorprender a Draco con las manos en la masa y cuando vi el hechizo que lanzaba y que rebotaría en su contra por el campo traté de detenerlo con un contra hechizo.

_—_Pero tu ataque llegó antes y ahora el hechizo que había lanzado Draco es muchísimo más largo que de costumbre.

Suspiró tratando de no alterarse, ya suficiente tenía con Remus, que estaba apunto de tener una crisis de pánico. Procesó todas las posibilidades. Que hechizo podía haber usado Draco en sus hermanitos y que no los dañara. Pensó por mucho rato hasta que sólo una opción le quedó.

Alejó al bebé que tenía en brazos para mirarlo largamente, analizando todas las posibilidades.

_—_Así que ya te diste cuenta _—_dedujo el hombre lobo.

_—__Parvus bonus_ _—_dijo negando _—. A_hora mi ahijado es un bebé educado por quizás cuanto tiempo _—_concluyó entonces el problema.

_—_Así es y no se la manera de quitárselo _—_miró a Severus con ojos de cachorro, rogando por que resultara _—_ ¿Podrías averiguar cual es la manera de traerlo de vuelta? _—L_e pidió muy bajito.

_—_Lo puedo hacer, pero tendría que venir a diario a probar las posibilidades o tendría que lle… _—_miró al oji miel que le sonreía con culpabilidad _—_ ¡Oh no, claro que no! _—D_ijo poniéndose de pie y dejando al bebé Draco en el sillón.

_—_Por favor, Severus. Eres mi única posibilidad _—_le dijo tomando al bebé en brazos nuevamente _—. _Además es tu ahijado y prometiste protegerlo de todo _—_le puntualizó.

Se puso a pensar nuevamente y ninguna era una buena opción.

Primero estaba el hecho de que con Draco en casa, no podría averiguar mucho.

Segundo… su pareja y el rubio, ahora bebé, no se llevaban tan bien como para decirle "_Harry, tengo que cumplir con mi papel de padrino y traeré a vivir a Draco a nuestra casa por un tiempo"._

Tercero y quizás más importante. Aun no tenía hijos con Harry, por que un bebé en estos momentos los mantendría demasiado ocupados como para tirar en cada parte de la casa, en donde se les ocurriera y cuando se les ocurriera.

No, definitivamente no se llevaría a Draco con él. Alguien más tendría que cuidarlo.

¡Claro! ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió antes? Draco tenía un novio el cual se podía hacer cargo de él, aun siendo un bebé.

_—_Ya tengo la solución _—_le dijo a Remus mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos y salía del salón con él _—. _No te preocupes, cuanto antes tendremos el antídoto _—_y sin más ceremonia salió del despacho y de la mansión.

Llegó al único lugar en que podría estar el pulgoso.

Grimmauld Place numero 12.

No venía al lugar, desde que Harry y los miembros de la orden habían hecho la última reunión antes de derrotar a Voldemort.

Golpeó y sintió como alguien corría escaleras abajo, para abrir la puerta. Como supuso el pulgoso estaba en casa y ahora lo miraba como si tuviera monos en la cara. Y es que ver a Severus Snape con un bebé en brazos no era para nada común.

_—_No pienses ninguna estupidez, pulgoso _—_le dijo corriéndolo y entrando a la casa con el bebé en brazos.

_—_ ¿Qué haces aquí, Snape? _—L_e escupió con recelo, mientras lo seguía a la sala y veía como dejaba al bebé en el suelo. Ahora que lo veía bien se parecía mucho a su pareja, pero en miniatura.

_—_Necesito que te hagas cargo de tu pareja _—_le dijo de golpe. Al ver la cara de tremenda confusión, que tenía el moreno, procedió a explicar la situación _—. _Tu novio trató de hechizar a sus hermanitos, para que estuvieran tranquilos con el Parvus Bonus, y Remus, que lo vigilaba desde lejos, trató de protegerlo por que había puesto un escudo en los niños y ahora el hechizo cayó en Draco y es más largo y difícil de sacar _—_resumió todo y el moreno tenía la mandíbula desencajada.

_—_Entonces, esta cosita es mi Dragón _—_aseguró, mientras tomaba al bebé en brazos.

No pudo evitar poner cara de pervertido al sostenerlo, cara que vio un tercer adulto, que salió de su lugar y le quitó al bebé rubio.

Severus se puso blanco al ver quien tenía a Draco en brazos y no fue por cualquier cosa, sino que quien estaba frente a ellos era nada mas ni nada menos que su novio, Harry. Además el moreno lo miraba con una cara, que aterrorizaría al mismo Lord oscuro.

_—_Asumo que no pretendías dejar a Draco con este enfermo ¿O si? _—D_ijo el moreno.

_—_ ¡Ey! _—_Dijo Black, al escuchar el apelativo que le daba su "querido" ahijado.

_—_No me digas "Ey", que vi la cara que le ponías a Draco, ¡Por Dios, Sirius, es un bebé! _—L_o reprendió.

_—_Pero admite que esta muy mono _—_le dijo mientras le ponía caras al bebé, mientras Harry angostaba los ojos.

_—_A dos metros, chucho _—_le dijo alejando al bebé de su alcance, ocupando uno de los apodos que le daba su pareja al moreno _—. _Y tú _—_le dijo apuntando a Severus _—_ya hablaremos en casa de esto _—_sentenció mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y lanzaba un puñado de polvo flu en el interior _— ¡_Mansión Snape! _—Y_ desapareció del lugar con el bebé en brazos.

Severus sólo se agarró la cabeza, hasta ahí quedaban sus planes de deshacerse, sutilmente claro, de su ahijado.

_—_Maldito Parvus Bonus _—_dijo lamentándose y dirigiéndose a la chimenea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maldito Parvus Bonus**

**Resumen: **Severus tendrá que soportar a un bebé muy particular y Harry estará más pendiente del infante que de su pareja ¿Quien ganara Sev? ¿Tú o el bebé?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **2/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**2º Capítulo**

Severus sabía que al llegar a casa, todo cambiaria. No por nada había decidido dejar al bebé Draco con Black. Sabía que Harry se dedicaría por completo al cuidado del niño. Conocía demasiado a su pareja como para no saber el tremendo amor que tenía por todos los pequeños moja pañales.

Recordó la vez que Teddy, el hijo de Remus Lupin y ahijado de su pareja, fue a quedarse con ellos por dos días. Ese fue el momento en que había decidido que no tendrían hijos por el momento. Harry estuvo pegado al niño por los dos días, ¡Ni siquiera había dormido en su cama! Había dicho abiertamente que dormiría con el niño para que este no tuviera miedo de dormir en una casa diferente.

Llegó a su casa y su pesadilla se mostró ante él. Harry estaba sentado en el living de la casa, jugando con un muy sonriente Draco, que se reía con los juguetes, que Harry estaba haciendo volar a su alrededor.

—Llegaste —bien, el tono había sido un poco menos duro del que esperaba. Al parecer jugar con el bebé había apaciguado un poco su mal humor.

—Tenemos que hablar —le dijo seriamente, pero se dio cuenta que no era muy tomado en cuenta, hasta que esos hermosos ojos verdes se fijaron a los suyos como un par de dagas.

—Hablaremos cuando Draco se duerma —le respondió y se puso de pie, tomando al infante en brazos —, le daré algo de comer y luego lo haré dormir —dijo tajante. Ahora si estaba siendo rudo.

Severus vio como el moreno salía de la habitación y se dirigía a la cocina y luego de un instante volvía con cara preocupada.

— ¿Sabes si él recordará todo cuando vuelva a la normalidad? —Le preguntó, refiriéndose al bebé.

Severus se lo pensó un rato. Si mal no recordaba, el Parvus Bonus sólo había sido utilizado en bebés, por lo que no sabía mucho de sus efectos secundarios, pero lo más probable era que sí.

—Supongo —fue su respuesta y vio como el moreno enarcaba la ceja —. Harry, no había oído de ningún caso en el que un adulto se viera afectado por el hechizo, así que no puedo estar completamente seguro —le dijo seriamente.

—Bien —dijo meditando la situación y luego se fue a sentar junto a su pareja con el bebé en su regazo — ¿Tú estuviste con Draco cuando era un bebé? —Preguntó afligido.

—Sí, soy su padrino, obviamente viví parte de su infancia —vio que el menor movía sus pies nerviosamente y él conocía ese gesto. Harry estaba nervioso —. Dime que esa lo que pasa —le pidió luego de un rato.

—No creo que sea buena idea que cambie a Draco, si es que va a recordarlo todo, tu en cambio… —le dio una sonrisa nerviosa y Severus se dio cuenta enseguida de lo que quería.

—Oh no, tú quisiste que lo trajéramos y tú lo cambias —le dijo poniéndose de pie.

— ¡Pero, Severus! —Lo siguió escaleras arriba —Es tu ahijado, no lo podíamos dejar con Sirius —vio como los hombros de su pareja se elevaban sin darle importancia al asunto — ¿Acaso no viste la cara que tenía? —Le increpó, cuando llegaron a su habitación.

—No me importa en lo más mínimo —dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama y vio como Harry se arrodillaba frente a él.

Una cosa era ver a su moreno arrodillado a sus pies, ya que le podía dar un muy buen uso. Lo malo de esta ocasión, era que tenía a Draco en brazos y ambos viéndolo a la cara, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo para incomodarlo.

—Por favor, Sev —le pidió con un puchero —, sólo quiero que lo bañes y lo cambies, yo me haré cargo de todo lo demás y no te molestaremos —le pidió mostrándole al bebé.

Severus estaba en un dilema. Ver a Harry con esa expresión era demasiado excitante, pero teniendo al bebé en frente, no podía agarrarlo y tirarlo a la cama, de donde no lo dejaría salir, por lo que quedara del día y la noche.

No es que le molestara el hecho de bañar y cambiar a Draco, pero sabía que si cedía en eso, Harry no tendría reparos en pedirle, o más bien exigirle, que tuvieran un hijo.

Por favor —le dijo acercándose un poco más a él y poniendo una mano sobre su pierna —luego podrás pedirme lo que quieras —le dijo con un tono demasiado sugerente.

—Harry —le advirtió deteniendo la mano, que se acercaba peligrosamente a sus partes bajas. ¡¿Qué pretendía el mocoso?! Vio la sonrisa de lado que tenía Harry y lo supo en ese instante. Su pareja no se detendría hasta obtener resultados —. Bien —le dijo al tiempo que le quitaba al infante se dirigía al baño.

Harry sabía como manipular a Severus, en ciertos aspectos de la vida. Se puso de pie y se fue directo a la habitación que tenía preparada desde que habían traído a Teddy por unos días, así era más fácil cuando lo dejaran en casa y contaba con todo lo necesario para atenderlo. Buscó entre los cajones y sacó algo de roa para ponerle a Draco, claro que antes tuvo que achicarla un poco, por que Ted tenía tres años cuando le compró esa ropa y Draco no pasaba del año y medio. Estaba tranquilamente en eso, cuando un estruendo lo sacó de su nube propia. Corrió al baño, de donde había provenido el sonido y abrió la puerta de golpe. No sabía se reír o preocuparse.

Severus estaba acostado en el suelo de espalda con los brazos extendidos sujetando a Draco en el aire, el cual estaba completamente mojado y con una cara de susto que deba hasta ternura.

Corrió a ellos y tomo al bebé en brazos calmando los sollozos que había empezado a soltar.

— ¿Puedo saber que pasó? —Le preguntó, tratando de aguantarse la risa al ver a Sev, completamente mojado.

—El maldito mocoso quiso tocar el agua cuando lo tenía en brazos y soltó su magia para que flotara alrededor, pero cuando traté de hacerla volver a la tina, explotó encima de nosotros y yo me resbalé.

Harry se trató de aguantar, trató por todos los medios, pero no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarse la situación.

—Claro ríete, ríete —le dijo mientras se apuntaba a si mismo con su varita para poder secarse.

—Ya, amor —le dijo terminando de reírse y tomando aire –. Esta bien, aunque Draco me hechice cuando vuelva a la normalidad, yo me haré cargo de él – le dijo llevando al niño a la bañera y conjurando una sillita para poner al bebé dentro del agua, sin peligro a ahogarse —, tú tendrás que averiguar pronto como volverlo a la normalidad y de preferencia que olvide el hecho de que lo estoy bañando yo —dijo divertido al hacer burbujas para el rubiecito que se carcajeaba.

Severus miraba embelesado la interacción de Harry con el bebé, y es que su pareja parecía mutar en un ángel, cuando de los mocosos se trataba.


	3. Chapter 3

**Maldito Parvus Bonus**

**Resumen: **Severus tendrá que soportar a un bebé muy particular y Harry estará más pendiente del infante que de su pareja ¿Quien ganara Sev? ¿Tú o el bebé?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **3/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**3º Capítulo**

Había pasado una semana desde que Draco había llegado como un bebé a la apacible casa que compartían Severus Snape y su pareja, Harry Potter. A estas alturas, la paciencia del ex profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, estaba más que puesta a prueba.

A Harry se le había ocurrido la brillante idea que salieran a comer afuera, y nótese que dije brillante, ya que ahora se encontraban en un elegante restorán que solía frecuentar la pareja. El problema en todo el asunto es que Harry y Severus deberían estar disfrutando de una romántica cena, pero en cambio, Severus se encontraba pagando los destrozos que habían provocado.

Un mesero en enfermería.

Una señora de edad avanzada con una cólera que no se la quitaba nadie y un puñado de spaghetti en la cabeza.

Un caballero de porte elegante junto a una muchacha que tenía su hermoso vestido negro, empapado con champaña.

Un Severus Snape, más furioso que en las deplorables clases de Oclumancia que infructuosamente trató de enseñar a su actual pareja. Un Harry Potter totalmente arrepentido por haber propuesto el fatídico paseo. Un Draco Malfoy bebé feliz en los brazos de su guardián, Harry, mientras elevaba las manos tratando de alcanzar el desastroso cabello del moreno.

El problema de todo fue que llegaron al lugar y Draco tuvo la brillante idea de voltear el vaso de vino en el regazo del profesor de pociones, que por esquivar el líquido corrió su silla para atrás y empujó al mesero que traía dos bandejas. Una de las bandejas traía unos vasos de champaña que cayeron sobre una joven y la otra bandeja que traía un plato de spaghetti con salsa que cayó sobre la cabeza de una mujer mayor.

Ahora Severus se disculpa por los desastres que su "torpe" reacción había tenido.

Salieron del lugar y se fueron a un lugar apartado para poder trasladarse, normalmente Harry aparecía en los brazos de su pareja que antes de activar el traslador, pasaba una mano por su cintura para atraerlo a su cuerpo, pero esta vez, sin dirigirle la mirada, le quitó al bebé de los brazos y activó el artilugio que los dejó en el patio de la casa que ambos compartían. Como era de esperarse Harry cayó en su trasero y vio como Severus le extendía el cuerpo del, aun divertido, bebé.

Harry sabía perfectamente que Severus estaba molesto por lo que había pasado y sabía que sólo se le pasaría si el intervenía de alguna manera positiva para el hombre. Recibió el bebé de los brazos de su pareja y lo siguió dentro de la casa.

Severus prácticamente azotó la puerta del despacho en el que se enclaustró.

—Bien, Draco —le dijo al bebé mientras subía y lo preparaba para darle un baño y acostarlo, ya eran más de las 9:00 de la noche y se notaba que el pequeño empezaba a tener sueño —, creo que esta vez si la fregamos —le dijo en tono cómplice abriendo los ojos, mientras hacia reír al bebé.

Como tenía planeado, bañó y le dio leche a Draco, para que durmiera tranquilo. Luego de eso se dirigió al despacho que estaba en el primer piso y golpeó la puerta que su pareja había trancado, del portazo.

— ¿Amor? —Llamó, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Si Harry hubiera sido un chico normal, se habría resignado y habría dejado que su pareja dejara el berrinche, por que para él era un berrinche. Se iría a dormir y ya hablaría con él en la mañana, pero Harry no era así, nunca fue una persona normal, así que ocupando un poco de fuerza, mal proporcionada, abrió la puerta, pero tan mal calculó que entró despedido por su propia fuerza, quedando de espalda, contra un sillón del despacho.

—No era necesario que te humillaras ante mi, Harry —le dijo el mayor en tono divertido.

—Idiota —murmuró, mientras se paraba y se arreglaba un poco la ropa — ¿Puedo saber si ya dejaste el mal humor de lado? —Preguntó parándose al lado del sitial donde su pareja estaba sentado, mientras cruzaba sus manos en frente de su pecho, tratando de parecer molesto.

—No sé a que te refieres —le dijo de manera esquiva, lanzando miradas de soslayo al delgado cuerpo del menor.

Si había algo que enloqueciera y sacara de sus casillas a Severus Snape, ese era Harry Potter, en la situación que se encontraran, él siempre tenía algo diferente para ofrecerle y él sabía muy bien como aprovecharse de eso. Sabía que en este momento se le estaba ofreciendo en bandeja. Conocían sus juegos mutuos y sabía que Harry creía poder aplacar su humor con una buena sesión de sexo, cosa que el mayor nunca se atrevería a desmentir.

—Vamos, cambia esa cara —le dijo en tono sensual, mientras le quitaba el diario que tenía entre las manos y se sentaba a horcadas en sus piernas.

—Repito, no sé a que te refieres —le dijo haciéndose el tonto. Harry había empezado a seducirlo y él no lo detendría.

—No me gusta que estés así —le dijo mordisqueando su cuello y moviendo las caderas descaradamente, logrando fricción, para despertar al camarada de su antiguo profesor de pociones, cosa que estaba logrando de manera esplendida — ¿Qué quieres que haga para que me perdones por haberte arrastrado a ese restaurante? —Le dijo infantil y meloso, pasando la lengua por el lóbulo de su oído.

— ¿Qué me ofreces, Harry? —Le preguntó al momento de tomar las caderas del menor y moverlas más fuerte, logrando que el oji verde gimiera por el acto.

—Lo que quieras —le dijo, dándole carta blanca —. Hazme lo que quieras —le susurró al oído.

Severus se contuvo de gruñir casi con salvajismo y atacó la boca de su pareja que se ofrecía más que dispuesta a la batalla de lenguas que empezarían en cuanto el moreno abriera su boca, cosa que le encantaba atrasar al muy maldito, sólo para hacer que su pareja se desesperara más.

—Harry —le advirtió, mientras mordía su labio inferior.

El moreno abrió la boca y empezó a moverse más fuerte, para mitigar las ansias que quemaban a sus cuerpos.

Severus se puso de pie y con el menor aun entre sus brazos le llevó hasta el escritorio y lo recargó en este, mientras murmuraba un hechizo para desnudarlos lo más rápido posible.

En este momento no estaban para preliminares ni mimos, eso lo dejarían para más tarde, ahora querían descargar las frustraciones que habían acarreado su fatídica cena.

—Mierda, entra ahora —le dijo al oído —. Quiero que entres en mí… que me partas —le murmuraba.

Severus era un hombre convencional, pero teniendo como pareja a un chico casi 20 años menos, solía disfrutar de sus sucias pláticas a la hora de tener sexo.

—Cuida tu vocabulario —le mintió, pero enseguida ubicó su miembro en la reprimida entrada, para entrar de una sola vez.

— ¡Mierda! —Señaló, luego de sentir como era ensartado de una sola vez.

—Algún día lo sabré —le dijo aguantándose las ganas de arremeter —, por que estas siempre tan estrecho —le dijo para empezar con su suave vaivén, para luego apurar el asunto.

Harry gemía y se aferraba a la espalda de su pareja. Mientras Severus se enterraba hasta sus entrañas, mordiendo su hombro de vez en cuanto, para no soltar los vergonzosos sonidos que su pareja si soltaba.

—Mas adentro —le pedía el menor.

Severus se salió de su interior y lo bajó del mueble para luego hacerlo girar y dejarlo de espalda enterrándose nuevamente. Ahora tenía más piel para marcar, pues la espalda del chico se mostraba lisa y blanca.

Harry se sujetaba lo mejor que podía del escritorio para no golpearse muy fuerte con el, pero no podía hacer mucho, cuando sentía una cálida mano cerrarse en torno a su miembro, mientras empezaban a frotarlo al mismo ritmo que las envestidas.

Ya no aguanto —le dijo entre jadeos, por lo que Severus aumentó la velocidad, logrado que ambos llegaran al clímax en un gemido unísono.

Los dos jadeantes y sudados, trataban de recuperar un poco la cordura, que el pos orgasmo les había provocado.

Severus salió del interior de su pareja de manera suave para no causarle tanto daño al menor.

¿Se pasó tu enojo? —Le preguntó el menor con una sonrisa.

—Creo que sí, claro que tendríamos que repetirlo, sólo para ver si se me pasó por completo.

—Bien —le dijo riendo, mientras era abrasado por la cintura —. Entonces espérame en la habitación, yo le echaré una mirada a Draco y voy – le dijo picando sus labios.

— ¿Pretendes ir así? —Le preguntó elevando una ceja y mostrándole su desnuda apariencia.

—Oh, lo olvidaba —dijo invocando una bata —voy en un momento —le dijo yendo en dirección a la habitación del bebé.

Subió las escaleras y con un poco de dificultad por su particular molestia, se acercó a la cunita donde el pequeño rubio dormía plácidamente —ojala yo tuviera uno así —dijo acariciando la mejilla del bebé. De repente una cosa pasó por su cabeza, que lo preocupó por un instante, pero luego se calmó —No, seguro Sev lanzó el hechizo anticonceptivo —se dijo tranquilo.

Algo completamente diferente al hombre que había quedado congelado en la puerta, luego de escuchar a su pareja.

"Mierda"


	4. Chapter 4

**Maldito Parvus Bonus**

**Resumen: **Severus tendrá que soportar a un bebé muy particular y Harry estará más pendiente del infante que de su pareja ¿Quien ganara Sev? ¿Tú o el bebé?

**Categoría: **Harry Potter

**Personaje: **Harry Potter, Severus Snape

**Géneros**: Humor, Romance,

**Clasificación**: NC-17

**Advertencias**: AU=Universos Alternos, Chan=Adulto/Menor, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino

**Capitulo: **4/4

**Completa: **Sí

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión.

**4º Capítulo**

Se había encerrado en su habitación sin que nada lo sacara de allí. Se había estado sintiendo mal y había ido al medico, sin decirle nada a su pareja, para no preocuparlo, pero ahora su preocupación se volcaba a otra cosa. El papel blanco con firma médica que tenía, le rebelaba su más ansiado deseo y temor, estaba embarazado y no tenía idea de cómo decírselo a su pareja.

Sabía demasiado bien que Severus no quería tener hijos todavía, y por más que él quisiera, no podía forzarlo a tal cosa.

Siempre soñó tener una familia, después de la guerra había pasado mucho antes de que su amado profesor le hiciera caso y cuando por fin lo hicieron aclararon el asunto de sus hijos, los cuales se tardarían un poco más en llegar.

Ahora todos los planes que habían tenido, como el viaje al exterior y su más anhelado sueño, el casarse con el hombre, iban a quedar de lado, por culpa de un pequeñísimo descuido de su parte.

— ¿Qué hago ahora, Draco? —Preguntó al bebé que estaba en sus brazos, pero de repente el cuerpo del infante empezó a brillar — ¡¿Qué demonios?! —Exclamó, dejando al bebé sentado en el suelo alejándose un poco.

De la nada, no más bien, del cuerpo infante que tenía Draco desde hace tres semanas, comenzó a salir una cortina de humo de color celeste y lentamente se iba alzando, pero empezó a disiparse y en su lugar quedó el espectacular cuerpo del Draco de 22 años que era antes del hechizo.

¡Tápate, pervertido! —Le dijo Harry, completamente avergonzado, por la facha desnuda que mostraba el rubio.

—Como si no me hubieras visto desnudo —le respondió Draco, al recordar que era el moreno quien lo bañaba todos los días, luego de que Severus casi lo ahogara la primera vez.

— ¡No es lo mismo! ¡Antes eras un bebé! —Le dijo tirándole una bata en la cara.

—Que quisquilloso —dijo el rubio, muy quitado de pena, mientras se ponía la ata que le había lanzado "amablemente" el oji verde —. Ahora que ya estoy listo, y en vista de que tomaste como consejero a un bebé de un año… —le dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado.

—No te tomé como consejero —le dijo un tanto incomodo, ahora el rubio sabía de su pequeñísimo problema.

—No. Tienes razón, los consejeros dan consejos… tú me tomaste como una especie de confesor al que le dijiste tus secretos. En que problema estas ¿He, Potter? —Le apuntó a su vientre.

—Bien, digamos que no soy el único responsable —dijo parándose y empezando a dar vueltas alrededor de la habitación —Severus también tiene bastante culpa —dijo parándose frente al rubio.

—Debo recordarte que lo más probable es que hayas quedado en cinta el día del problema en el restaurante, el cual fue sumamente divertido —dijo recordando los hechos.

—No hagas que me arrepienta de no haberte dejado con mi padrino —le dijo molesto.

—A ese no lo menciones ¡¿Cómo demonios se le ocurre fantasear conmigo, mientras esto en el cuerpo de un bebé?! —Dijo recordando la cara de pervertido que tenía su pareja —Y no me cambies el tema —le dijo mirándolo de frente — ¡Fue tu idea el que mi padrino te follara esa noche para que no siguiera enfadado por el asunto del restaurante, así que ahora te aguantas! —Le dijo firmemente.

Harry se sentía dolido por lo que le había dicho el rubio y por un extraño motivo tenía unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

—Que cruel eres —le dijo mirándolo de frente.

Draco tuvo ganas de salir corriendo, sabía muy bien lo que vendría ahora. Lo había vivido cientos de veces durante el embarazo de Remus, cada vez que su padre levantaba un poco su tono de voz. Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo mágico, el auror mas prometedor de su generación y pareja del serio pocionista Severus Snape, estaba apunto de ponerse a llorar por sus cambios de humor, debido a los excesos de hormonas.

—Cálmate, Potter —le dijo tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

— ¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer! —Le gritó e inmediatamente soltó a llorar.

Draco no se esperaba lo que pasó luego. Una onda mágica se desplegó por el lugar haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y por ella entró un preocupado Snape.

— ¡¿Qué paso aquí?! —Preguntó viendo a su pareja llorando, pero luego vio la otra persona que estaba en la habitación — ¿Draco? —Llamó a su ahijado.

—Hola, padrino —le dijo un tanto incomodo por la mirada que le mandaba el moreno.

— ¿Qué le pasó a Harry? —Le preguntó seriamente, como queriendo decir "¿Qué le hiciste?" Mirada que el rubio descifro al instante.

—No tuve nada que ver en este asunto —dijo levantando las manos —. Y si me disculpan, tengo ciertas cosas que arreglar con mi pervertido novio —les dijo saliendo del lugar.

Severus se acercó a su pareja y se agachó para quedar a su altura, podría apostar su existencia a que la reacción de su novio se debía al examen que el morenito trató de ocultar en unos papeles, papeles que el mayor encontró por casualidad y los cuales casi le causan un ataque.

—Ya, mi amor —le dijo consolándolo —, no te hace bien en tu estado —era mejor así, quizás Harry ni siquiera fuese capas de confesarlo.

El oji verde levantó su mirada preocupado e impactado, por las declaraciones de su amor.

— ¿Qué? —Bien eso salió un tanto ahogado de su garganta.

—Harry, mi amor ¿Cuando pretendías decirme que estabas esperando un bebé? —Le preguntó arrullándolo un poco, para que el menor se calmara.

—Lo siento —dijo dejándose mecer —, no sabía como hacerlo, sé que no querías todavía —le dijo mirándolo de frente — ¡Te prometo que no lo tenía planeado! —Le aseguró, preocupado de lo que el pocionista podría pensar.

—Harry —lo llamó al ver que el oji verde se había puesto en plan de defensa —, no te estoy culpando por el bebé —dijo suspirando – y creo que… - bien eran solo unas palabras, pero eso decidirían su existencia —tendríamos que casarnos, antes de que el bebé nazca.

Harry lo miró impactado, ¿Le acababa de pedir matrimonio? Muy a sus manera, pero sí.

— ¿Lo dices enserio? —Le preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Severus lo miró directamente, era verdad eso de que el embarazo hermoseaba a la "madre" por que los ojos de Harry se veían aun más hermosos que antes.

—Sí, quiero que te cases conmigo antes de que nuestro hijo nazca —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Sev —le dijo el menor, antes de tirarse a los brazos de su futuro marido — ¿Entonces no te molesta lo del bebé? —Le preguntó, no podía ser todo miel sobre hojuelas.

—He de admitir que me tomó desprevenido, pero quiero verte sonreír como lo hacías con Draco y el brillo en tus ojos cuando miras al hijo de Lupin —le dijo acercándolo nuevamente, para que se apoyara contra su pecho —. Quiero verte feliz y si ese bebé que traes aquí —le dijo tocando su vientre que no mostraba ninguna modificación hasta el momento —nos hará felices a ambos, bienvenido sea.

Harry se sentía en el cielo, estaba feliz por todo lo dicho por su amor.

—Gracias, Sev —le dijo feliz, con su nueva vida en familia, la cual en pocos meses mas, tendrá un nuevo integrante.

En Grimmauld Place numero 12, un moreno estaba siendo cruelmente torturado por su pareja, por haber tenido pensamientos impuros con un bebé.

—No más, mi amor —le pedía, mientras trataba de liberarse de las cuerdas que lo mantenían atado.

—Tú te lo buscaste… amor —le dijo mientras seguía tocándose frente a su novio, sin dejar que el moreno le pudiera poner un dedo encima.

La tortura perfecta para Sirius Black.

**Fin**


End file.
